1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an essence extractor for comminuting of foodstuffs for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils and, more particularly, to a portable essence extractor in combination with a liquid container for the direct blending of freshly extracted edible and aromatic oils and such.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held kitchen tools for the comminuting of foodstuffs and the like are well known in the art. Examples include tools for the grinding or mincing of nuts or garlic for use as a component in food preparation. Such devices generally employed squeeze-type implements wherein, through the manipulation of a pair of hinged arms, a plunger engages within a chamber with a perforated bottom to progressively crush a chamber-received clove with the particle and liquid effluent discharging through the perforated bottom of the chamber. In most instances, a major portion of the clove or cloves will remain within the chamber as a pulverized mass which will normally be discarded.
Other hand-held kitchen tools are particularly adapted for beverages, also known as barware. While electric blenders are widely used for both food preparation and beverage preparation, some devices, such as a muddler, are generally known as a bartenders tool used like a pestle to mash, or “muddle”, fruits, herbs, and/or spices in the bottom of a glass to release their flavor.
Yet another type of specialty device adapted for beverage creation that can be categorized somewhere between cookware and barware is a French press. Also known as a press pot, coffee press or coffee plunger, a modern French press consists of a narrow cylindrical beaker usually made of glass or clear plastic, equipped with a lid and a plunger, which is made of metal or plastic that fits tightly in the cylinder and has a fine wire or nylon mesh filter. A French press requires coffee of a coarser grind than does a drip brew coffee filter, as finer grounds will seep through the press filter and into the coffee. Coffee is brewed by placing the coffee and water together, stirring it and leaving to brew for a few minutes, then pressing the plunger to trap the coffee grounds at the bottom of the beaker.
As is seen, kitchenware and barware have developed for the specialty comminuting of certain types of foodstuffs for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils for a specific purpose, none have been particularly adapted for essence extraction into aqueous based beverages in a manner that is portable, leak proof and specific for the infusion of the comminuting ingredients. Therefore, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for grinding, muddling and general comminuting of any type of foodstuffs for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils with the purpose of directly blending or combining the freshly extracted edible and aromatic oils and such with a liquid in a sealed leakproof container.
To cope with these problems the present inventor has developed an ingenious way to provide for this as disclosed in those Related Applications. However, the present inventor has continued on his endeavor to improve the comminuting of foodstuffs and has achieved a new way of comminuting any type of foodstuffs for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils with the purpose of directly blending or combining the freshly extracted edible and aromatic oils and such with liquid in a sealed leak proof container.